The John and Ruby Series
by darkgirl3
Summary: John tells Ruby to stay away from his boys, but what happens when she doesn't listen to him. John is not dead in this one. I hope you enjoy. this is multiple one shots Formally I Said Stay Away, but changed to a series of John/Ruby. Chapter 3 and 4 up now
1. I Said Stay Away

**I Said Stay Away**

**AN: I do not own anything in this story. I know this might not make since, but I had to write it. It has been eating at me for months now. I don't know if you all will like, but enjoy. R&R**

**AN: John and Ruby pairing. **

John was royally pissed off at the moment he was standing in front of the house him and his boys was using for the next few weeks. He walked in the door and found Ruby sitting on his bed. "I told you to stop coming here," he said, "I do not want you near my boys,"

"Like I give a damn what you think, John," she said getting up, "I got a job to do and I'll do it," Ruby said glaring at him.

"I should throw you out of here now," John said going up to her.

"Then do it, but I'll send your ass back to hell you try one damn thing to mess anything up. I don't know how you were saved from the pit, but you better help me save Dean before it's too late or Sam will never forgive you." Ruby said about to walk away.

"You think you can threaten me and get away with it?" John asked her grabbing the back her neck slamming her head first into the wall. "You think I'll let you walk out of here alive after what you are trying to do?" he asked.

"You asshole," She said coming around with a punch that John took straight to the face.

"You bitch," he said back about to punch her; he grabbed her head about to do so, but something came over him and instead of doing what he should; he did the opposite; he kissed her.

At first Ruby was shocked and hesitant, but after a couple seconds she pulled him closer and held him to her lips as she devoured his mouth. They weren't sure why they were doing this, but after few seconds they pulled away breathless. Ruby pushed him onto the bed straddling him before she kissed him again. They both knew it was wrong, but didn't care. John flipped her over removing his jacket and shirt before doing the same to her clothing. Next was his jeans and hers till they were naked and kissing each other.

"You sure?" he asked just in case and with her nod yes he shoved home making them both moan at the feeling.

Ruby pulled him back down for another kiss not pulling away till they need air. Her eyes were crystal blue at its deepest from the pleasure that John was inflicting on her body. It wouldn't take much longer till she was crying out her release.

"You are beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he kissed his way back to her lips.

Ruby flipped them over so she was on top again pushing his hands on the pillows as she picked up the pace. "It's better if you don't talk," she said, "might get little more than you bargained for if you do." She said with a wicked grin.

"Go right ahead," he said, "but I'll fuck you harder, and make damn sure you walk crooked for days," he said, "the look on your face when my boys ask what's wrong, that'll be so sweet," John said into her ear as he moved his hand down sliding his fingers over her clit. He pinched it making her cry out and cum all over him. Squeezing around him as she continued to cum, but hadn't yet. Soon as she was coming down he flipped her over put her on her knees and slammed back into her hitting her G-spot making her cum again just from that. "When I get done you won't want to move," he said as he thrusted in and out of her till he was cumming inside her as she did the same. He collapsed on the bed with her wrapped in his arms.

"I think I'll have to piss you off even more," Ruby said with a smile before she kissed him.

"I think you're right," John said back, "I am warning you though don't come around my boys anymore."

"Fuck you," she said closing her eyes with a wide smile on her face.


	2. You Gotta Get Outta Here

**You Gotta Get Outta Here**

**AN: This is the sequel to I Said Stay Away, at the end the boys find out about their dad and Ruby. I hope you enjoy and this sequel was done by request for**mlaspike, **I hope you enjoy this as much as the first one. There will be at least one or two more in this series and i am going to put them all under the John and Ruby series. **

John was sitting in the motel room that he and his boys were renting trying to find a lead on the latest demon. When he looked up from the computer Ruby was sitting on the bed in nothing but his plaid shirt.

It had been two months now since they'd started having sex together and two months since John snuck out at night and went to meet her. "I told you to not come in the day time," he said getting up

"It's night time, Johnny boy or haven't you looked out side?" Ruby asked him, "I like this shirt, but I'd rather be in your arms like you said,"

"Sorry I got tied up okay, but I'll meet you in an hour, the boys will be back soon," he said, but he couldn't help but touch her, "you gotta get out here,"

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere Johnny," She said using the nickname that he hated.

John grabbed her pulling her closer before kissing her hard and shoving her on the bed; not once breaking apart. "You're going to do what I tell you, I'm sick of you ignoring me," was his comment, but all he could do was kiss her afterwards, "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson or two about the rules,"

Ruby smiled flipping him over, "I think it is you that needs lessons, Johnny after all I saw last nights hunt, you came close to getting yourself hurt, if you're going to do this again, then that is the last time you use yourself as bait," she said before claiming his mouth before trailing kisses down his body undoing his shirt as she went, "I'm tired of watching your back, John you're getting sloppy and it's rubbing off on your sons." She said kissing the path down his torso as she undid his shirt buttons.

John grabbed her pulling her back to him claiming her mouth before pushing the only piece clothing she wore off before tossing it to the floor. "You don't need that, baby, not for what I'm going to do to you,"

Ruby let him flip her back over then take his clothes off till they were both completely naked. "Are you going to give me my lesson, Johnny or just watch me?" She asked in a soft voice as he held her hands above her head grabbing the cuffs from under the mattress and cuffing her to the iron rails.

"Bet your ass I am," he said kissing her breast making her arch up as he sucked at her right nipple; pinching the other before switching to the other.

She arched up as he continued his torture on her breast making her moan. He looked at her watching her eyes as they went from the normal blue to the lust filled blue that he loved.

"You wanna cum don't you?" he asked leaning down licking at her wetness as it continued to build up, he knew how to make her even wetter, "you like it when I talk dirty don't you, never had it this good before, you know you love it, being at my mercy," John continued he knew her now and what happened next was all up to him, "you want me to lick you up and down don't you, make you squirm all over,"

"Shut-up and do it already, John," she said almost in a whisper and he knew he had her after that.

"I'm not going to do it till you tell me what you want," he said pulling away, "do you want me to lick your cut till you're cumming or fuck you?"

"Fuck me dear shitting crap fuck me," she yelled struggling against the cuffs.

"I got you were I want you Ruby, if I wanted to I could kill you right now," he said teasing her till she spread her legs wider, "just look at how you open up for me you want this more than I do," he added before pushing his middle finger into her making her cry out in pleasure as he stroked her G-spot.

"You fucking asshole," Ruby yelled, "I said fuck me, that means shove that cock yours in me, not finger fuck me,"

"You gotta be more specific, Ruby," he said leaning down and licking up and down her slit as he added another finger to the mix.

In no time he had her cumming as she cried out his name thrashing her head from side to side, eyes tightly shut as she went over.

John moved away taking the cuffs back off letting her arms rest as he got off the bed, "where you going?" she asked voice still fucked out.

"You have to go, now,"

"No, you are going to finish this, I still didn't get what I wanted or came here for," She said shoving him on the bed and climbing on top, she pulled her knife out putting it to him, "I said finish it,"

John grinned grabbing her wrist and tossing the knife away as she sank down on to his throbbing cock, "looks like you're finishing it to me," he said before she kissed him.

John watched her as she slowly moved up and down on him it felt more than good and it had been a while since they'd got to be alone or he could sneak away from his sons. He held her waist as she rode him the way he liked it after minute more he stopped her pulling out.

"I want you on your knees," he said turning her to face the door hands and knees on the bed as he entered her again arms wrapped around her waist. After he entered her again it was fast and rough.

John bit down onto her neck as he came inside her making her yell out cumming around him also. It was that moment that Dean and Sam got back from the library with the research. It was that moment that they found out that their dad was having sex with Ruby and it was that moment that things changed.

TBC


	3. Sam's Okay with It, But Dean's Pissed

**I own nothing in this story hope you all enjoy**

**Sam's Fine with It, but Dean's Pissed**

John didn't have words to explain what his sons had just saw so he didn't try to explain. Once he was dressed he left not looking them in the eyes at the moment he could not do that. He knew he would have too soon, but not at the moment.

Ruby had left few minutes earlier and was outside waiting. "You know it's not wrong, we got needs,"

"I don't give a damn about that," he yelled, "I said you had to leave, but you didn't did you, you just had to stay had fuck,"

"Well that's not my fault you the one that couldn't keep your damn hands and mouth off of me, not to mention that cock yours so I suggest you shut the hell up," Ruby said getting mad, her eyes had turned jet black now, "I'm not the dumbass that doesn't know how to save his son from that pit and is trying to run from his problems by fucking a demon,"

"You shut the hell up," John yelled about to slap her, but she was quick and moved, "When I find you I'm going to kill you Ruby,"

"No you want, Johnny boy because you need me," she said coming up behind him, "you need me right now more than you know and I'm not letting Dean rot in hell,"

John turned around to say something but she was gone, "next time you're here I'm going to show you what I mean," he breathed

Sam and Dean both were waiting up for their dad to come back, but it was Ruby that came in the door the next morning.

"What the hell are you doing back here? Dad's not here and we really saw too much of you last night," Dean said, "so just leave,"

"Why don't you make me Dean, because I'm not going anywhere less you do," she said getting into his face, "John likes having me around so if I was you I'd can it."

"Fuck you bitch, I am telling you to stay the hell away from our dad or I'll put you back in the ground and send you back to hell," Dean said

"Big words for suck a little man, oh wait I forgot not so little are you Dean," she said with a smile

"What you talking about?" Sam asked

"Didn't Dean tell you the main reason he's pissed is because he fucked me three months ago. That's why John told me to stay the hell away from you two, that's why I started fucking him, because I'm not allowed near Dean anymore, or you," she said, "but don't worry, I'm trading up," she teased with a smile

John came through the door few minutes later to the scene of Dean and Ruby fighting with Sam trying to break it up. John pulled Ruby back as Sam got hold of Dean. "STOP THIS," John yelled, "this is none of your business Dean and you'd better leave her alone,"

"So now you're defending her too?" Dean asked, "how could you dad, she's a demon, I understand me that's easy I got nobody, but what about mom's memory, you're shitting all over that,"

"Dean I don't want to hear a damn thing about this, and if I find you out fucking another vampire like last week then I'm going to have her watching you around the clock when I can't," he said, "this is my decision not yours and I don't want to hear a damn word from either of you two,"

"I didn't say anything bad and I don't really care," Sam said, "Dean go chill okay because dad doesn't need your shit,"

Dean walked off glaring at them ignoring Sam's comment, Sam went back into the motel room, John and Ruby left going separate ways also.

"Don't listen to him, dad," Sam said two hours later, "if you wanna be with Ruby then its fine by me, you got my permission even though you don't need it." He said

"Thanks," John said handing Sam a beer, "I just hope he comes around,"

"He will dad, its just that I think he liked her, but Ruby didn't really give him the time a day after that one time, they kind of were both drunk, she made it perfectly clear afterwards that it was only because she'd gotten drunk and thought he was somebody else," Sam said taking a pull at his beer, "so you and her, are you serious or just screwing around?"

"I don't know, Sam, we just get pissed at each other then we screw,"

"Sounds like Dean and Cassie relationship," Sam chuckled, thinking about his brother and his ex-girlfriend who was now his fiancée, "They fight all the time and the make up with each other,"

"Yeah they do that so much I can't tell if they are mad or just doing what they always do," John said shacking his head as the motel door opened, "hi," he said getting up, "I thought you weren't coming back?"

"Never said I wouldn't come back, dad," Dean said, "okay I do not like the fact that you are with her, but I did not cheat on my fiancée with her, I was not with Cassie when we did have sex and I won't to make damn sure that you two know that, also I do not want to ever walk in on you and her again, I'm going to pretend that I never saw you two either, because I can't do the whole good son routine and I want," Dean said glaring at his dad, "I am staying with Cassie tonight so if Ruby and you want to have sex then go ahead,"

"Dean, I know that you weren't with Cassie, I'm not that stupid, son," John said, "I don't know what I feel towards Ruby; I can't tell you that love or that I don't because I do not know,"

"Stop, I don't won't to hear this dad, I will not be apart of the replacement of mom," Dean yelled before he walked back out the room.

Ruby was standing there, "he's not trying to replace your mom, Dean, he loved her and still does, that much I know, I will never try and replace he memory, and I never said that I wanted to marry your dad,"

"I said shut-up," Dean yelled shoving her out his face, "bitch,"

"If I wasn't with your dad I would kick your ass, Winchester," Ruby yelled

"You want to go right now, then let's go," Dean replied.

"DEAN," John yelled, "walk it off now,"

"He thinks you are trying to replace his mom," Ruby said, "I tried to tell him that you weren't, but he wouldn't believe me,"

"I'll have to talk to him," John said, "once he cools off,"

**TBC**


	4. John and Dean Talk

**I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

**John and Dean Talk**

Dean walked into his and Cassie's place, he was pissed, and she knew it when he slammed the door shut.

"What is your problem?" Cassie asked him

"My dad is fucking Ruby, that is my problem,"

"And?" she asked, "It's not like he asked her to marry him, take it easy baby,"

"He has no right going a round with he Cas,"

"Well you did too, before you asked me to marry you, so I don't understand why you're pissed off at him, he's gotta have a life too,"

"Not with her, and not like this," Dean yelled

"Why not, it's not like he has forever, just let him be happy Dean, he was saved from hell and right now they're trying to save you, give him a break, so what if he fell for her, it's not like she's the enemy,"

"She's a demon Cassie, she is the enemy,"

"NO," Cassie yelled at him, "I can't do this anymore, your mom is the one that pulled John out of hell, she saved him from that, but Ruby is the one that is saving him now, he's not the demon hunting hard core, I don't give a shit about my safety anymore,"

Dean couldn't believe that her reaction, "why are you taking his side?"

"Because I want her to save you," Cassie yelled, "Ruby knows how and now I do so I don't need her pissed at you," she said leaving the room.

The next day John showed up he had to talk to Dean about things.

"Can I come in?" he asked Cassie when she opened the door.

"Yeah, come on in, Dean's out back,"

"Thanks, how are you?"

"I'm not the one that's hurt because this, go talk to your son and explain this to him, he thinks your replacing his mom,"

Dean was outside doing training when John got out there. "What you want dad," he asked.

"We have to talk this over Dean,"

"What is to talk about I get that you want her dad, so right head I don't care anymore,"

"I know that's not the truth so stop acting stupid and tell me the truth,"

"Fine, I'm pissed dad, I'm pissed at you, at Ruby and at Mom, I know that mom saved you from hell, but why did you have to fuck Ruby?" he yelled getting closer to his dad.

"Because Dean, I'm tired of being alone okay, you should understand that better than anybody, you hate being alone yourself, that's why you want to marry Cassie," John yelled back, "so, why can't I be happy?" he asked, "Why can't I have somebody to love?"

"You don't love her dad you just don't want to be alone,"

"How do you know this, Dean? How do you know what I want?" John asked, "You're not me so you don't know, I'm tired Dean, I'm tired of being alone okay so I'm sorry that you think this is a way of replacing your mom because it is not," sighed John, "I have no intentions of doing that, I love your mom and always will, but I think I'm falling for Ruby son, I'm sorry that you're mad at me for this, but I need her and she needs me,"

"Then why did you have to say what you did?"

"What did I say Dean?"

"You said you loved her, when you two were on that bed you yelled I love you,"

"I'm sorry if that hurt you Dean, but I do love her,"

"What?" Dean asked

"I have falling in love with her Dean, okay and I understand that you feel like I'm abandoning Mary's memory, but I will never do that,"

"I guess I was just mad at you because I thought so stopped loving mom, and I know I'm twenty-nine and shouldn't think that way, but I'm sorry I was an ass dad, I guess that I see things you're way now,"

"Thanks Dean, for understanding,"

"I still don't want to see you and her having sex again," Dean said with a smile,

"I'll try my hardest, but if you see the do not disturb sign then don't come in the room," John said

"I promise you I want because there is no way I want to see that again,"

**AN: I have no beta, but if you want the job put it the review or PM me thanks**


End file.
